The present invention relates to an access point that can relay communications of a terminal device in a wireless network, a terminal device in the wireless network whose communications can be relayed by the access point and a program to control the access point to relay the communications of the terminal device in the wireless network.
A technology has been known which sets a password to limit a setting-changeable case.
For example, according to the technology disclosed in related arts, user authentication is performed before a setting is changed. Only when a password is consistent, the setting can be changed. When a password is not consistent, it is considered that another person tries to change the setting, so that a mode is shifted to a setting operation prohibition mode.